


Decay

by BeanieBaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gift Fic, Kneeling, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Prompt Fill, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Submissive Anakin, Suitless Darth Vader, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby
Summary: The man across the atrium finally moved, slowly ascending the steps to Sidious’s throne. Anakin’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. He sat carefully, one hand on the almost imperceptible swell of his belly where Anakin’s children slept, blissfully unaware of their father’s atrocities. No, not atrocities. All those deaths were necessary to bring forth a new era of peace. Anakin did what he had to.“Come to me, dear one,” Obi-Wan commanded, the soft words reverberating off the dark empty walls.(Sith!Obi-Wan AU)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 526





	Decay

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】Decay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018651) by [Just_FantaSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_FantaSea/pseuds/Just_FantaSea)



> This is a thank-you gift for my friend/muse, who has put up with all my rants about the clone troopers and letting me bounce ideas off of her for the Senator!AU series lately. 
> 
> I kind of ran with the requested Sith!Obi-Wan prompt and decided to make him this really old, powerful dark side entity from the Old Republic Era, similar to the Sith Emperor. He was never part of the Jedi Order, maybe he was pretending to be a representative from some planet when he met Anakin and decided to steal him from Palpatine. Obi-Wan has a lightsaber here, but it's gold in color, like those of the Eternal Empire. 
> 
> Super interesting to imagine their dynamics, but man, smut is the hardest thing to write for me. It's like pulling teeth...

“It is done.”

The lone figure standing at base of the Emperor’s empty throne gave no visible reaction to Anakin’s words. He looked oddly out of place in the dark palace with his pristine white robes and auburn hair burning bright as the embers of a dying fire. Anakin's former master, Darth Sidious, had put up a good fight, but he was stronger, and in the end, Anakin had slain him the same way he had the Jedi. The exhausted tremor in his weapon arm was back with a vengeance, so he balled his hands into fists, mindless of the dull pain from his injuries. Sidious had scored a slash to the right side of Anakin’s ribs and his robes were damp with blood. A small drop of red rolled leisurely down his black vambrace and clung suspended to his clenched knuckles before free-falling to the floor.

Anakin ignored it all and waited.

The man across the atrium finally moved, slowly ascending the steps to Sidious’s throne. Anakin’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. He sat carefully, one hand on the almost imperceptible swell of his belly where Anakin’s children slept, blissfully unaware of their father’s atrocities. No, not atrocities. All those deaths were necessary to bring forth a new era of peace. He did what he had to.

“Come to me, dear one,” Obi-Wan commanded, the soft words reverberating off the dark empty walls.

He moved immediately, the train of his long robes swishing around his boots. Anakin knelt at the foot of the throne and unclipped Sidious’s saber from his belt. He presented it like the spoils of war to Obi-Wan who accepted his offering with a serene smile. Fingers glided over the droplets of dried blood on the side of Vader’s helmet before releasing the seals and lifting it over his head. Blue eyes met gold ones.

“Well done.”

He exhaled shakily at the simple praise, the tension leeching from his aching body. Obi-Wan cupped Anakin’s bare cheek and he leaned into the touch with a bitten-off whimper. It had been so long since they last had a moment alone together, rare and so few and far between. Anakin hated reducing their love to stolen glances and hurried touches, but now with the Emperor dead and gone, the restrictions had lifted and he was finally free to act on his desires.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured. He shifted slightly on the seat, knees falling apart. It was all the hint he needed.

His gloved hands shook as he eased the delicate belt open, painting smears of rust-colored blood over the pale ivory. Obi-Wan always wore white. It suited him, the beautiful and ethereal being that he was, and only Anakin was worthy of touching him. To plant his seed and let it grow.

He pressed a reverent kiss to the soft smooth skin over Obi-Wan’s abdomen. The twins’ blinding bright force signature felt like two miniature supernovas. They were already so very strong. He groaned when cool fingers carded through his thick curls, clenching tight and drawing pinpricks of pain in his scalp. Anakin’s hips stuttered unconsciously at the sensation.

“You can worship them later,” There was hint of amusement in Obi-Wan’s voice as he guided Anakin’s face between his legs. “ _I_ need you now.”

He swallowed the half-hard cock into his mouth without hesitation, the familiar comforting scent of Obi-Wan spreading a pleasant fog in his throbbing skull. Anakin pressed his nose to the neat thatch of light auburn hair at the base of Obi-Wan’s cock and moaned. The figure looming over him let out a soft pleased sigh. Tears of relief budded in Anakin’s eyes at the rough intrusion. He closed them and felt the moisture slide freely down his cheeks.

 _Use me,_ he projected at Obi-Wan. No, begged.

He kept his hands balled in tight disciplined fists on his thighs as the man withdrew and sheathed himself back in, his fully hard cock breaching the soft unprotected lines of Anakin’s throat. He swallowed past his gag-reflex and forced himself to relax. It burned, but he welcomed the pain like an old friend. The voices in Anakin’s head quieted in moments like this, the heavy crippling weight of guilt and uncertainty melting away under Obi-Wan’s loving touch. He was needed and cherished here. Anakin was going to be a father to twins. It was all that mattered.

Everything else that posed as potential threats — his old friends, the tattered remnants of the Jedi Order, the Sith, could all go and rot in Hell.

This was the only way to protect his family.

The fingers in his hair had slid to his jaw and applied gentle pressure, pulling Anakin out of his spiraling thoughts. He blinked dazedly up at Obi-Wan. The only evidence of his arousal was the faint flush to his fair skin and the rock-hard cock stuffed down Anakin’s throat. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered shut. The organ in his mouth twitched and bitter warmth spread across Anakin’s tongue. He swallowed it all down with a low groan, his own cock aching for some contact. Anakin pulled off with a choked cry when Obi-Wan’s right boot not-so-subtly pressed down on the codpiece of his black armor. He hunched in on himself, body quaking from the sudden shock of pleasure pain.

Obi-Wan tucked himself neatly away and rose to his feet.

The viewport behind Sidious’s throne was a massive spiderweb of metal and transparisteel overlooking Coruscant where the clone troops of the former 501st Battalion prowled in their upgraded armor. Obi-Wan came to a stop at the foot of the window. Anakin watched his silhouette, framed in the artificial city light.

 _God-like_ was the word that came to mind.

Obi-Wan turned to him and lifted a hand, palm open and expecting. Anakin scrambled to his feet, clumsy in his need to obey the unspoken order. The restrictive codpiece over his hard cock felt excruciating, but he paid it no mind as he joined Obi-Wan by the viewport, plastering himself possessively against the man's back.

“We will finally know peace,” Obi-Wan murmured, looking down at the clone army, “the first time in millennia, no more Sith or Jedi. Just us.”

Anakin pressed his face into the crook of Obi-Wan's neck, gasping wetly as the clever fingers loosened his armor and took his angry drooling cock in hand. His knees threatened to buckle at the sensation.

“Look, my love,” Obi-Wan whispered against his cheek, “look upon the empire you’ve built for our children.”

He came with a sob, whole body seizing as he spent in Obi-Wan’s hand, hot semen dribbling down the inside of his thigh. Anakin thrust his hips mindlessly into that tight, blissful grip, his arms greedily clutching the slighter man to his chest and mouthing wet reverent kisses over the smooth column of Obi-Wan’s exposed throat.

Obi-Wan laced their fingers together and set Anakin’s palm over the small bump in his belly. He laid a loving kiss on the corner of Anakin’s mouth.

“This is our gift to you, Luke and Leia.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then later on, Leia becomes the most terrifying Inquisitor ever to exist under her two fathers’ tutelage. But Luke’s too connected to the Light (because of the dyslexic old force ghost frog that his sister completely ignored?) and runs off to become part of the resistance with Ahsoka and Rex.


End file.
